


Portkey

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Potter-Malfoy Verse. [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Party, Draco is a little shit, Established Relationship, Harry is a Little Shit, Love Bites, M/M, Magical Accidents, Making Out, Poor Remus, Portkeys, Random & Short, Swearing, poor sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: “Holy shit.” Ron laughed, “You couldn’t wait could you mate?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that my updates aren't as frequent as they used to be. I've just gotten a new job and something horrible happened to me recently. I'll try to post as much as I can. Please excuse the ridiculously short fic.

* * *

Harry wasn’t entirely sure who’s birthday party they were currently at, but it was decided that he wouldn’t attend with Draco because it would draw too much attention to their new relationship. The brunette thought that it was stupid. He should be able to attend with whoever he wanted to. But there wasn’t really that much he could do when it was voted on by the majority of his friends and family. So here he was. At a random party talking to Ron and Hermione about the most mundane things like what he had eaten for tea the night before and his new current favourite flavour of ice-cream. The green eyed wizard searched the room in hopes of catching sight of his favourite blond.  
“Harry. Please stop being so obvious.” Hermione scolded, flicking his forehead, the wizard frowned slightly as he rubbed his head in response.

“Don’t be mean ‘Mione. They’re still at the puppy love stage.” Ron laughed, earning a glare from Harry. That was when Harry managed to get a glimpse of Draco from the other side of the room.

“Puppy love my arse.” Harry snorted, “Just watch this.”

“Watch what?” Hermione asked curiously. Harry caught Draco’s eyes before biting his lip in a way that he knew drove Draco mad, the heat in the blond’s eyes was almost instantaneously. Draco nodded his head to the other side of the room.

“Holy shit.” Ron laughed, “You couldn’t wait could you mate?”

“Just go.” Hermione sighed, “I’ll come up with something for Gemma.”

“Thanks ‘Mione, you’re the best.” Harry grinned, pressing a kiss against her cheek, and patting Ron’s shoulder, “See you later mate.”

“Later mate.” Ron smiled, waving him off.

Harry walked towards the corner Draco had nodded his head to, but couldn’t seem to be able to find said blond. The brunette almost winced when he was shoved against a wall hard enough for his head to smack it.  
“Shit. Sorry.” Draco apologised, rubbing the back of Harry’s head, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Harry laughed, kissing the tip of Draco’s nose.

“Now are you going to tell me what you were trying to do?” Draco asked, running his hand from the bottom of Harry’s ears to the nape of his neck.

“Well. I was trying to get you to shag me.” Harry said bluntly, smiling at the fact that the words made Draco inhale a large amount of air. Loudly.

“You will be the death of me Harry Potter.” Draco stated firmly, before attaching his lips to Harry’s neck. The blond suck harshly on the skin and nipped every so often, Harry was definite that he was going to get marked. Within minutes they were grinding against each other and making out to the point where they were dizzy.

“Dray, we can’t do this here.” Harry moaned, “Let’s apparate to my place.”

“We’re not apparating. We do not want a repeat of what happened last time.” Draco frowned, “You have a portkey, right?”

“Hold on.” Harry smiled, before looking for the object. It was always uncomfortable to travel via portkey, but Harry was willing to chance it.

When they finally reached the house, they were stripping each other of their clothes and stumbling to find somewhere somewhat comfortable. Harry didn’t care that Draco was intending to take him on the kitchen table. It was just the eery feeling of being watched that made him pay attention to his surroundings. And horrifying enough, he was currently looking at pale faces of his Godfathers.  
“Why’d you stop?” Draco queried, before taking in Harry’s face. The blond turned to see what would gage that sort of reaction out of his lover. And of course. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were there. This wasn’t even Harry’s house, “Really Harry? The wrong Portkey?”

“I get them mixed up!” Harry complained, a flush developing against his skin, “I am so sorry.”

“It’s okay. I mean it’s not everyday that my cousin gets to see my cock.” Draco snorted, in turn making Sirius groan loudly and Harry hide his face in his hands.

“Will you two please put on some clothes and get out of my house?” Sirius complained, “This is painful.”

“Sirius. We are all grown men.” Remus started, “Harry. I understand that you have needs, but please be more careful with portkeys. They’re for emergencies.”

“This was an emergency.” Draco frowned, “I am a decent wizard, but there is only so much a man can take. And shagging Harry is something that I needed desperately.”

“I don’t want to know. I don’t need to know.” Sirius groaned, “Merlin. Please stop making this so awkward.”

“We’re going!” Harry yelled, “Can we use your floo?”

“Please.” Remus sighed, “Just go to the right place this time.”

“Er. Bye then.” Harry said awkwardly, before dragging Draco with him to the fire place.

When they finally managed to get to Harry’s place. The two wizards brushed their teeth before going to bed. No one was going to get shagged tonight.  
“Well that was delightful.” Draco laughed, snuggling Harry. They were currently lying on Harry’s bed.

“Can’t believe that just happened.” Harry groaned, “Dray. How am I supposed to face them after that?”

“Don’t be too embarrassed. We’ll eventually get married and all will be alright.” Draco said sleepily.

“You want to marry me?” Harry asked curiously.

“Of course you pillock.” Draco laughed, kissing Harry’s temple.

** fin **


End file.
